Kohaku and Rin's Tourniquet
by Lexiestar147
Summary: I Do Not Own The Song I Used In The Story and I Do Not Own The Anime. This Is About Kohaku and Rin and after they start their life together, something goes wrong and who's fault is it! Naraku's! Read and Find Out! R&R Please!


_I Tried To Kill The Pain_

_But Only Brought More_

_(So Much More)_

_I Lay Dieing_

_And I'm Pouring Crimson Regret And Betrayal  
I'm Dying, Praying, Bleeding And Screaming  
Am I Too Lost To Be Saved  
Am I Too Lost?_

_My God My Tourniquet  
Return To Me Salvation  
My God My Tourniquet  
Return To Me Salvation_

"Kohaku!!" Rin shouted, tearing forming in her eyes and then streaming down her face silently, Her hand was covering her mouth. "Kohaku..." Was all Rin could whisper. Kohaku was lying on the floor in the bathroom, blood covered the sides of the walls closes to him, the sink and the mirror on the wall just above the sink; they all had bloody hand prints almost covering them.

Rin had no idea what was going on, He'd seemed fine just a few hours ago, Rin had left and came from and his is the greeting she had gotten; her one and only love laying on the floor, crying and bleeding too death, He couldn't speak, he was in too much pain. She wasn't sure what made him do this but she was sure of one thing, Kohaku couldn't die; though, it seemed as though there was simply no hope for him, His wrists were cut deep and half way up his arm on both arms.There were also slashs across the huge cuts leading up his arm but only on one arm. Rin figured Kohaku couldn't take the pain anymore and dropped the knife into the sink. The knife still lay in the bathroom sink. Rin wasnt going to touch it, She had to get Kohaku taken care of first, then she'd focuse on cleaning up the bathroom, not that she'd want to step foot in there again. Rin had this sick feeling in her stomach, like Kohaku wasn't going to make it. That he was going to die right here, right in front of her eyes and if he does that, Rin would never forgive herself and within time, she'd probably go crazy and end up killing herself.

Rin felt like she was going to throw up, She'd fallen to her knees next to Kohaku and couldn't seem to find the strength in her to pull herself to her feet once more and call for some help, but, if she truely loved Kohaku, she'd do anything for him and anything to save him, even if it meant taking her life in order to save his life. Rin finally gather her thoughts and reached her hand up, holding onto the sink, pulling herself up, just standing there for a few seconds, not knowing if she was able to walk yet but she had to take a chance. "Don't worry, Kohaku. I promise everything will be okay." Rin promised and she wasn't about to break it without a fight.

Kohaku was fighting to keep awake. He knew he couldn't fall asleep or else, He'd die. Kohaku didn't want to tell Rin what had happened and what made him do this. He didn't even know why he'd done it. Kohaku tried to figure out why he'd done it. He couldn't think of anything until He thought about Naraku. Of course! Naraku had swore that Kohaku wouldn't have a 'live happly ever after' kinda life. Naraku had promised Kohaku that his life would literally be hell at one point in time and Kohaku finally realized that this was the point which Naraku had promised Kohaku so many years ago. Kohaku cursed under his breath which made Rin look at him. Rin's face and around her eyes were red from crying as hard as she was and she still hadn't stopped but She wasn't crying quite as hard as before And She now had a phone in her hand, calling 9-1-1. Kohaku needed to be taken to the hospital and quickly, before it was all too late but, sadly, it _was_ too late.

_Do You Remember Me?  
Lost For So Long.  
Will You Be On The Other Side?  
Will You Forgive Me? _

I'm Dying, Praying, Bleeding, Screaming.

Am I Too Lost To Be Saved?  
Am I Too Lost?

_**-Flash Back!-**_

_**"Kohaku, Why do you want to leave my castle? you're safe here."**_

_**"Because, Master Naraku, I've found true love."**_

_**"So you're going to live with that foolish mortal that's always tagging along with Lord Sesshomaru?"**_

_**"That's correct."**_

_**"Kohaku, Think twice before you do that."**_

_**"why?"**_

_**"Because, I promise you that your life will be nothing but hell."**_

_**"I don't believe you."**_

_**"Then wait and see, Kohaku."**_

_**"I suppose I will. Good Bye."**_

_**-End Of Flash Back- **_

_My God! My Tourniquet_

_Return To Me Salvation_

_My God! My Tourniquet_

_Return To Me Salvation_

Kohaku slowly opened his eyes, everything was blurred. He sighed and slowly his eyes managed to focus and He looked around the room. 'What happened?' he wondered as he looked around the room. 'Where am I?...' Kohaku thought for a few seconds and everything seemed to rush back to him. He remembered what he had done to himself. He now realized that he couldn't move his arms; They ached and the pain brought tears to his eyes. He remember what hearing Rin, her screams when she had found him lying on the floor when She'd walked in the bathroom. This made tears stream down his face. What had He done? He'd lost control of himself to Naraku but not total control. He thought about how he could have stopped himself from being taken over by Naraku. But did he even try? The answer was No. He didn't. Why? He couldn't answer that himself. Maybe He wanted to die. No. That Couldn't be it. He would never want Rin to suffer. His eyes widened. Rin. Where was she?! She wasn't in the room. He realized He was in the hospital. Of Course. Rin was probably waiting outside or was at home. Kohaku sighed and looked at his now bandged up arms and wrists. Tears continued to run down his face; His eyes were red from crying already. He didn't care though, He just kept crying. Everything was wrong. 'Why?! Why did this have to happen?! What did I do to deserve this!?' Kohaku sighed. What if Rin would walk in and see him like this? She wouldn't like it one bit. She'd gone through enough in the past day. If Rin saw Kohaku crying then it'd just be even worse. Kohaku pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He was thankful that he was still alive. Kohaku slowly sat up, wincing in pain. 'Damnit..' He crused under his breath and let out a deep sigh. Kohaku closed his eyes and listened for a few minutes, he could hear two people talking. 'Must be the nurse and doctor.' He thought silently. He sighed. He couldn't hear them clearly. 'Something about... me?...' He tried to listen more closely. He wished he hadn't.

"Do you think he's going to make it, Doctor? Those Cuts are pretty deep."

"I'm not sure. He isn't looking to good."

"What do you mean? He seemed fine to me... I thought he was going to live."

"I'm not sure anymore. I'm really not. There was alot of loss of blood and he is probably in alot of pain."

Kohaku stopped listening. "Not.. Going.. To.. Make.. It...?" He mumbled aloud, tears formed in his eyes once again and streamed down his face. "No... I have to make it.. for Rin..." He sobbed and slowly looked at his wrists. This was the first time that he had noticed that were covered in blood. It was fresh, warm blood. He gasped. 'I'm losing more blood than I thought.. The doctor is right... I am going to die.."

Just then, The door opened and Rin stepped in. "Ko... Kohaku?" She stared at him, amazed that he was actually sitting up. "Oh thank God.." Rin smiled, tearing forming in her eyes. Rin ran over to Kohaku and hugged him tightly. "Kohaku... I'm so glad that you're okay... I've been so worried.. I ... I just..." Rin burried her head into Kohaku's chest, sobbing.

Kohaku held Rin close. "Ssshhh.. I'm okay." He lied. Kohaku knew prefectly well that he wasn't okay. He didn't have the heart to tell Rin that He knew he was going to die. That'd just be too much. He knew Rin couldn't handle the truth. He couldn't either. No matter how much he tried to deny it. He still knew it. Kohaku tightened his grip around Rin. "Rinny... It's okay.. Please stop crying..."

Rin looked up at Kohaku. Her eyes were filled with saddness and tears. "I... talked to the doctor before I came in.." She started off slowly. Kohaku cursed under his breath. "Damnit.." Rin sighed. "They didn't say much really. Just that you have a good chance of getting better.." She smiled slightly. "Kohaku, you're going to be okay."

Kohaku smiled and nodded, "I sure hope so, Rin." Kohaku sighed silently and looked away from Rin and out of the hospital window. He stared outside, Life seemed to be going on as usual. He realized that He wouldn't be too much. There's only a few people that would miss him. Tears formed in his eyes once more. Sango. How would She react to the news? Rin would have to go back to the fueld era and tell them the horrible news. Kohaku tighted his grip on Rin. "R-rin.."

Rin layed her hand on Kohaku's cheek. "Everything'll be okay. I promise. Really." That made Kohaku smile. Rin brushed her lips against his.

Kohaku looked down at Rin and slowly kissed her lips. 'This will be one of the last kisses you'll ever get from me, Rin, So, enjoy it while you can..' Kohaku thought silently, tears continueing to fall from his eyes. Rin kissed Kohaku back. 'Something isn't right... He know something I don't...' Kohaku pulled away from the kiss a few seconds later and stared into Rin's eyes. Those big brown beautiful eyes. How He'd miss them and her sweet smile... "Kohaku.. What's wrong?" Rin asked sadly with a hurt expression on her face.

Kohaku groaned a bit and layed his hand on his forehead. "Oooww... not again.." He mumbled, trying to fight off the pain. He cursed under his breath a few times. Not again, Naraku was trying to take control of his mind again. For what purpose? Kohaku didn't know. The only thing Kohaku knew is that; he couldn't let Naraku take control of him again or else ... He might end up killing Rin and then Kohaku's life would go downhill from that point on. Kohaku gasped. Kohaku's eyes changed to an emotionless black. Naraku had taken control of Kohaku. Kohaku slowly layed down, letting go of Rin.

"Kohaku..." Rin's hands were covering my mouth. She stared down at Kohaku, tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew what was happening. Naraku had taken control of Kohaku and was killing him from the inside out. There was nothing Rin could do besides watch and wait for Kohaku's death. Rin slowly crawled over him and layed her hand on his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Koh---..." Rin stopped in the middle of her sentence. When she touched Kohaku's cheek, she could feel all the pain he was in and why this was all happening. She now understood that the reason Naraku was doing this was because Kohaku had left to be with her not too many years ago. She could hear them talking. She took her hand away and sighed. "Oh Kohaku... You didn't have to do that..." She sobbed. "Why... why didn't you ever tell me that this would happen if you came with me?!!" She yelled. It was odd. No one seemed to hear her screams but maybe that was a good thing, though, she wasn't sure. No answer came from Kohaku; He was lost in his own pain.

_My God My Tourniquet  
Return To Me Salvation  
My God My Tourniquet  
Return To Me Salvation _

I Want To Die!!!

My God My Tourniquet  
Return To Me Salvation  
My God My Tourniquet  
Return To Me Salvation

Rin slowly brushed her lips against hers and deepened the kiss, trying to pull him away from Naraku's control. She'd heard that love can overcome any and all evil. Let's just hope that was true. Kohaku groaned a bit and slowly came to; His eyes changed back to normal. Kohaku slowly kissed Rin back and after a while they stopped kissing. "Rin.." Kohaku mumbled and hugged her tightly, ignoring the pain in his arms. Rin hugged back just as tight. "I was so scared, Kohaku... I thought you were really going to die." Kohaku smiled a little. "I ... won't die.." He replied.

But, little did Rin and Kohaku know, Naraku had simply lossened his control on Kohaku and once Naraku completely released his grip on Kohaku. Kohaku would die. Naraku was going to continue to let Rin think that Kohaku would actually live and then, when the time came, he'd let Kohaku die.

_My Wounds Cry For The Grave  
My Soul Cries For Deliverance  
Will I Be Denied _

Rin crawled off of Kohaku and sat down next to him. "Do you promise you're going to be okay?" Rin asked as she looked out the window and sighed. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. She didn't hear Kohaku's answer when she really should have.

"What?" Rin asked. "I wasn't listening, Kohaku. I.." She stopped and as she looked over at Kohaku, tears filled her eyes and streamed down her face. "No.." She layed her hand on Kohaku's pale, almost white skin, His whole body was numb. Rin leaned over Kohaku and just stared at him, in complete shock. "Oh Kohaku... You promised you wouldn't die..." Tears fell on Kohaku's face and slid down his face, making it appear that He was crying as well.

_Christ Tourniquet  
My Suicide_

A few minutes later Rin snapped back into reality. Tears continued to fall from her eyes and stream down her face. Her face hurt and was red from crying for so long and hard. "All of our plans..." She mumbled. "...Will never come true..." She slowly stood up and walked to the sink in the hospital room. The doctors always left things there, thinking no one in their right mind would get into them. Rin looked and suddenly smirked. She layed her hand on a small knife. "This will work perfectly." She mumbled to herself and walked over to Kohaku and looked down at his lifeless body. "I'm sorry, Kohaku, but I cannot go on in this world without you by my side. Forgive Me." She layed the tip of the blade on her wrist and took a deep breath and pushed down as hard as she could. She tried not to cry but failed. "I'll see you on the other side, Kohaku." Those were the last words She had said and dug the knife in deeper and pulled it all the way up her arm. The bloody knife dropped from her hands and she fell on top of Kohaku. Dead.

**The End **


End file.
